In U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,057 to Chiappe et al., there is described a control system for controlling the movement of lids to various parts of a lid forming operation. A modification of the apparatus in the '057 patent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,970 to Chiappe et al. Each of these patents use conveyors to move lids to various locations in the lid forming operation according to supply and demand. Each of these patents use some type of mechanism to pick up a stack of lids and transfer them to one of a plurality of storage trays. Also, each of these patents discloses a system for removing stacks of lids from storage and back onto one of the conveyors. While applicants are not skilled in the operation of the structures in the above-identified patents, there is disclosed in these patents a lot of structures to try to accomplish its stated purpose. Therefore, applicants believed there was a need for a less complicated system to accomplish the desired purpose.